


Falling Slowly - A Tyler Bate One Shot

by xfirespritex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirespritex/pseuds/xfirespritex
Summary: A Tyler Bate X Reader story (first time writing like this!). You meet Tyler while working in a restaurant/bar not far from Full Sail University and, without knowing it, both of you are slowly falling for the other. Some cute awkwardness, some chivalry and some smut for good measure.





	Falling Slowly - A Tyler Bate One Shot

It was late at night in Miller's Ale House where I worked. I'd gotten the job to help with extra cash flow and had an apartment nearby while getting my MFA in Film Production.  
I walked over to my last table there, a trio of men with accents that made my knees weak who had become, if not regulars, but frequent visitors to the restaurant, were sitting there finishing their beers.  
"You guys need anything else?" I asked, taking the pint glass from the largest man. "Refills before last call?" I asked.  
"Sure," the biggest guy said, smiling up at me. I quirked an eyebrow at the other two. 

"Gentlemen?"   
The one I took to be the middle, age and size wise, nodded his agreement for another round, downing what was left of his drink and offering me the glass to clear it out.  
I smiled and took it, turning to look at the youngest and in my opinion, cutest. He smiled softly at me and shook his head, waving off the offer of more beer. He motioned to his still mostly full glass.  
I nodded and walked away, hearing a roar of laughter behind me and figuring they'd returned to whatever topic they'd been on before my approach.  
I returned a few moments later with the two pints of beer. "Anything else guys?"  
"No thanks, love," the youngest said, smiling up at me.  
I smiled back and walked away back to the bar area to start helping clean up the area so we could close quickly. The trio left about half an hour later and I watched them go, my eyes following the blonde.   
"Someone's got a crush," my friend Mary teased, her hips swaying with her words as she cleaned a glass out.  
"Oh, like you could blame me," I said, laughing.  
"Y/N, I'm not blaming you, they're all great looking," she said, smirking. "Especially the tall one."  
I laughed. The biggest of them was definitely Mary's type. 

\--  
A few weeks went by and Mary pouted as the clock crept closer to closing time, one hour away.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you want to go home?"  
"Yeah, but damn where have those British guys gone?" I shrugged, having been trying to ignore their absence myself. I knew Mary didn't buy my lack of concern face.

When a couple guys I recognized from school got a little rowdy near the bar I waved over security, stepping clear out of the way and going across the restaurant to check my tables and get the last of my bills paid.  
\--  
The next night, as if the universe had told the guys about me and Mary looking for them, the guys were back again, sharing drinks and a plate of onion rings. They had gotten here with the end of the dinner rush, pushing into the bar scene hours but seemed content to work on their food and drinks slowly, which made both myself and Mary happy.   
I walked back over when I saw the onion rings were gone.  
"Anything else to eat, guys?" I asked. The each ordered a black-bean burger and I smiled, feeling myself blush as the one I could hardly take my eyes off of winked at me as he handed over his menu.  
"Don't rush the food, alright? We have nowhere to be," the largest man called. The middle one laughed and drank his beer, raising the glass high so I could see he needed another. I raised a hand in acknowledgement and went to place the order.  
"What'd they say?" Mary asked.  
"Don't rush the food, they're happy to sit and eat tonight," I said.  
Mary smiled hugely and I laughed, ringing their food into the computer system. When their drinks came up Mary walked them over from the bar herself, the place already much less crowded so she had the chance. I watched from my place behind the bar as I hung up glasses to dry as she flirted with the largest of the three and, as she walked back, I laughed as he turned to watch her go.  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked.  
"Your man watching you walk away, what the hell did you say to him?"  
I looked up and winked at the guys who all laughed and raised their beers.  
Christy, another waitress in the restaurant came over and joined the gossip session. She was new and hadn't yet experienced the group yet.  
"What's with those guys?" she asked, eyeing them. I was pleased to see her eyes fall on the middle one and not my blonde nor Mary's big glass of water.   
"They're British so, sexy accent," Mary started.  
"And good tippers," I added.  
"And sweet," Mary added.   
"Somewhat regulars around here. Mary just flaunted everything she had and I think it worked."  
"Did you catch their names?" Christy asked.  
"The biggest one, Trent--dibs on that one, middle man is Pete--fair game, and adorable and blonde, Y/N has dibs there."  
"Good," Christy said, eyeing up Pete. I laughed and walked back into the kitchen and put an order in. The chef, who loved to change things up now and then, was happy with the order and had it out to me in five minutes. I took the plate of nachos over to the guys and laid it down in the middle of the table.  
"On the house. And, before you ask, vegan cheese," I said, smirking at the three of them.  
They looked at each other and Tyler turned in his chair slightly to look at me. "And how did you figure that out?" he asked.  
"None of you order meat, fish or anything with cheese. Take those away and it leaves vegan lifestyle. Enjoy guys," I said, winking at Tyler and walking off.   
When their burgers came out I walked them over and Christy came to help dish them out, setting the one she carried in front of Pete. I rolled my eyes at how obvious it was as I placed the two I had down in front of Trent and Tyler.  
"How were the nachos?" I asked.  
"Awesome," Trent said, smiling up at me.   
“That’s what I like to hear,” I said, smiling.  
I walked away with the empty nacho plate and brought it to the kitchen to be cleaned before heading to check on my other tables. As I worked I felt eyes on me and when I got to a table of guys from college I took their beer and wings order quickly, moving away faster than I normally would have. Placing their order I walked over past our security guy, Steven, and told him in a small whisper that the guys were already drunk.  
He nodded and when I brought their drinks and food the guys let up a rowdy yell. They didn’t even look twice at me which I was thankful for. An hour later the same guys ordered another round.  
“Sorry guys, bar is shutting down for the night and you’ve all had a good amount, you’re cut off,” I said.  
The biggest one, a heavyset man with a small goatee stared at me through bloodshot eyes.  
“What did you say?”  
“Come on guys, bill’s due, time to go. I’ll get you all a couple cabs,” I said, putting their bills in front of them. I turned to go, my eyes going to Steven who moved slightly from his place by the far wall. He wasn’t fast enough. I heard the table scrape across the floor as the big guy moved himself from out behind it. I turned and saw him moving towards me only to see Trent, Pete and Tyler intercept him as Steven stepped in too, pushing me behind him.   
The guys from school all lined up and Trent laughed, eyeing up two that barely equaled one of him. The only one who seemed to be spoiling for a fight was the biggest one who I saw Tyler had gone nose to nose with. Tyler was only slightly shorter than the big guy who laughed drunkenly in Tyler’s face.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” he said, pushing his stomach into Tyler’s body, forcing him to take a step back.   
“Perhaps you ought to sit down, pay your tab and leave,” Tyler said, his voice low and even.  
The big guy laughed. “You hear his fucking sissy accent?” the man crowed.  
I felt hands on my shoulder and turned to see Mary and Christy beside me.   
“Look, faggot,” the man said, his face close to Tyler’s. “Tell the fucking bitch to get me another beer, on your tab, and we’ll forget this whole thing happened.”  
Trent and Pete shared a look and stepped back from Tyler and the man, looks equivalent to “oh shit” crossing their faces.   
I stared at them as Steven moved to step forward but Trent put a hand on the Steven’s chest and shook his head slightly. Steven made a move to question him but the question was answered as Tyler pulled back a fist and punched the big guy square in the nose.  
He hit the floor without any more fight, the sound vibrating through the restaurant.   
“Holy shit,” I said, staring.  
Tyler looked at the other guys who all backed away from their friend. Tyler then turned and came over to me. “You alright?” he asked.  
I nodded, staring at him. “Your hand?”  
Trent laughed. “His hand is fine. Let’s get these idiots their cars and send them on their way,” he said, going over to the big guy and standing over him, chuckling.  
When the guys were gone from the bar, including the big one who wouldn’t meet my eyes as he shuffled out the door supported by two of his friends, we finished cleaning up and closed for the night. When Mary, Christy and I walked outside Tyler, Pete and Trent were outside leaning against a large SUV.  
“What are you guys still doing here?” I asked.  
“A gentleman makes sure ladies get home safe,” Trent said, smiling at each of us, his eyes lingering on Mary.  
“And makes sure no bastards try anything stupid after getting their egos bruised,” Pete added, smirking slightly as he looked around.  
“Why do I get the feeling you are disappointed there wasn’t a fight?” Christy asked. Pete laughed and looked her over.  
“Smart girl,” he said, his voice low.  
“We never properly introduced ourselves,” Mary said.  
Trent laughed. “Mary, Christy and Y/N. Yeah, we know. Name tags help,” he winked at her.  
I laughed and looked at Tyler. “Thank you for before, seriously. Those guys were, obnoxious.”  
Tyler shrugged. “I don’t think obnoxious is the right word for them.”  
I smiled and stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek. “Gotta give a girl a chance to say thanks anyway,” I said, smiling as I stepped back. He smiled at me, the look making me feel warm all the way down to my toes.   
“So, where do you girls live?” Pete asked.  
“We all have our own apartments,” Christy said, smiling at Pete who smirked at her.  
“How far do you girls live?” Trent asked.  
“I’m walking distance,” I said, pointing in the general direction of my apartment.  
“Christy and I are in apartments in the same building just a five minute drive away,” Mary said, her own car keys in hand.   
“You’re gonna walk home?” Tyler asked, looking at me.   
I shrugged. “Most nights I do. If it’s bad weather or whatever the girls drop me home.”  
“You shouldn’t be walking around alone at night,” Tyler said.  
I laughed and took Tyler’s hand, turning him to face the correct way and pointed to my apartment building. “I think I can make it that far safely, why, are you worried about me?” I smirked. Tyler squeezed my hand and it reminded me that I hadn’t let go of his hand.  
“What if I am?” He asked. I froze and looked at him, feeling the warmth of his hand in mine and felt a shiver go down my back at the look he was giving me.  
“Can I walk you home?” He asked.  
I stared at him. “You’re being serious, aren’t you?” I asked.  
He shrugged. “I don’t like the fact that those guys might still be hanging around, I’d feel better if I knew you got home safely.”  
“And how will you get home?” I asked, shifting my weight slightly but not letting go of his hand.  
Tyler turned to look at his friends and saw both Pete and Trent were very much absorbed in talking to my friends. We both laughed and he turned to look at me.  
“I’ll call a cab or something,” he shrugged before turning back to Trent and Pete. “Oy! I’m walking Y/N home, alright? You all should get going too,” he said.  
It seemed to snap everyone out of it and Pete and Trent got in their car while Christy and Mary got in Mary’s car. I laughed as Trent followed Mary’s car out of the lot.  
“Yeah, looks like you’ll need a cab, don’t think they’ll be done anytime soon,” I said, laughing. Tyler smiled and released my hand, bowing me in the direction of my apartment building.  
I laughed and began walking, Tyler falling in step beside me. The air was nice, warm enough as usual but a nice breeze on the air kept it from being too warm.  
“So, you always walk waitresses home?” I asked.  
Tyler laughed. “Only the beautiful ones.”  
I felt my face flush as we walked. “I thought it was cause of the nachos,” I joked.  
“It could be because of that,” he smirked.  
“So, what are a bunch of British boys doing in Florida?”  
“We’re wrestlers,” he said. “We’re working part time with WWE, over at Full Sail.”  
“Oh, you guys are the ones that cause traffic jams at school,” I said, laughing.  
“You go to school there?” he asked.  
“Yep, and I go to some of the wrestling events here and there but I can’t afford tickets. Did you guys wrestle in the UK tournament? I didn’t have the network while it was on, I needed to buy some more text books.”  
Tyler blushed and I stopped walking to look at him. “Well, yeah, we wrestled in the tournament.”  
“What’s with the blush, then?” I asked.  
“I sorta won the tournament,” he said quickly before he started walking again. I laughed and walked quickly to catch up with him, looping my arm through his.  
“So, not only a British gentleman is walking me home but a championship winning wrestler? I need to give out nachos more often,” I said, leaning into him. “That’s fantastic Tyler, congratulations. When I get the network back I’ll have to watch the whole tournament.”  
He smiled as we approached my building and I heard a beep come from his phone. He pulled his phone out as we stood on the steps and I put my key in the front door. He groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“Message from Trent and Pete. They’re not leaving your friends’ places anytime soon,” he said.  
I laughed. “Well Mary has been eyeing Trent since the first night you guys came into the bar, I could’ve called that one.”  
Tyler laughed. “Yeah, Trent’s been dragging us back to get an eye on her too. Not that he needed to twist my arm to show up.”  
I laughed and looked at the time. “Well, I’m not going to bed right away, do you want to come up and see if the guys will be able to swing by in a bit? I feel bad that you walked me home only to need to get a cab home.”  
Tyler smirked slightly. “Inviting me up, are ya?”  
“That depends. Are you accepting?”  
He smiled and stepped closer to me, his voice a little bit lower than usual. “Lead the way.”  
We walked in and over to the elevator, waiting for it to take us up to my floor. The silence wasn’t awkward but it was tense. I wanted to joke about our friends who were probably already in each other’s arms but I couldn’t do it. Mostly because I wanted to desperately to be in Tyler’s.  
Mentally I scolded myself, having made a promise to not sleep around. I didn’t need the drama that would bring and between work and school I really didn’t need anything else on top of it. Still, as Tyler and I stepped into the elevator, I felt drawn to him.  
When we got off on my floor we walked down the hall to my door and once inside I put my keys on the small table inside the door and turned, locking it behind us.  
“Water? I don’t think I have any beer,” I said as I walked over to my fridge and opened it, looking inside.  
“Water is fine,” he said, smiling. I grabbed two bottles and walked over to him, handing him one.  
“You must work pretty hard to keep this place,” he said.  
I looked around and nodded. “Money is always tight at the beginning of each semester but soon it’ll be better and I won’t feel so broke. This place is convenient for work and school. I rarely drive so I save on gas,” I said as I sat on my couch, motioning Tyler to come sit.  
He smiled and sat down next to me and turned his body to face mine. “So, what are you studying?”  
“Film Production,” I said as I took a sip.   
“So, you’ve gotta be a ton smarter than me,” he said.   
I laughed. “Yeah, I’m the smart one, unable to afford keeping my ten dollar subscription to the network while you travel around the world and do what you love,” I said, smirking at him.  
Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes. “Hey, it’s not like I’m rolling in money, in fact if it hadn’t been for the tournament I definitely wouldn’t be doing as well as I am now.”  
I smiled. “It’s a shame I missed seeing the tournament when it was live on the network. Though, if I had, I’d probably have made a fool of myself when you, Trent and Pete walked in the door.”  
Tyler smiled. “So you’re a fan?”  
“Not the biggest,” I admitted. “I follow the goings on and everything but I need to keep focus on school so sometimes it’s probably good I can’t watch all the time.”  
“I’ll need to get you in to see a show before we go back to the UK for a bit.”  
“When do you leave?” I asked, feeling my heart sink slightly but forcing myself to smile and hopefully cover it up.  
“In a couple weeks, we’ve got some tapings to do before we go.”  
“How long will you be gone for?” I asked.  
Tyler shrugged. “A month, maybe?” I groaned before I could stop myself and immediately felt myself blush.  
“Disappointed in that, are you?” He said, his voice light and teasing.  
“Well, yeah!” I said, trying to save myself from death by embarrassment. “How many waitresses get British gentlemen at their tables that tip them well, walk them home and fend off drunks?”  
Tyler smiled at me, his eyes focusing on mine. “I’ve got to be honest with you,” he said, putting his water down. “Trent isn’t the one who kept insisting we come back to the restaurant. That was me.”  
“Why? The food isn’t that good and your options are pretty limited,” I said.  
“I was being stupid. Didn’t know how to talk to you,” he said, holding my gaze.  
“What?” I said, laughing slightly.  
“I didn’t know what to say other than my order half the time. Had a crush on you the first night we came to the bar but didn’t speak up.”  
“Are you being serious?” I asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
I laughed lightly and looked at my hands on my lap before looking up at him. “You do know that I’ve basically spent every shift you guys have been there either trading tables with others to get you guys or staring at you like some brain dead fool, right?”  
He laughed. “You have not,” he insisted.  
I shrugged. “Believe what you want but as Mary puts it I called dibs the second you sat down in that place.”  
“Dibs, huh?” Tyler asked, his voice teasing. “And what does calling dibs entail?”  
I smirked at him. “Well, according to you, you essentially called dibs on me among the guys so you tell me, what does it entail?”  
Tyler smirked, understanding the challenge in my words.  
“Well, for me, it meant the guys didn’t get to think about trying to get to know you. That if we were lucky enough bastards to get to know you and your girls that they’d have to give me a fair shot at you. Trent and Pete are more outgoing than me, I tend to be quieter when we’re all out together and can get lost in the background.”  
“You’d never get lost in the background to me,” I said.   
He smiled at that and inched closer to me on the couch, not quite touching me but centimeters away.  
“Is that so?” he asked.  
I nodded, feeling the tension shifting between us. “Yeah, how many guys do you think I’d notice enough to catch on to their drink order, food restrictions and the nights they tend to come in on?”  
He laughed. “Yeah? And how many waitresses do you think I’d risk trouble for and punch out a drunk over?”  
I smiled, leaning closer to him. “Remember before? When I said you need to give a girl a chance to thank you?” I asked.  
“Yeah,” Tyler said, his voice quiet, his eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips.   
I smiled, feeling braver than I normally would as I leaned forward and brushed my lips over Tyler’s, quickly and lightly. I pulled back slightly, my lips still close enough to his so that as I spoke my lips brushed his again. “Thank you, Tyler.”  
A noise that wasn’t quite a growl left him as his right hand came up and buried itself in the hair at the back of my head, pulling me closer to him as his lips captured mine. I whimpered and leaned into the kiss.  
I moved towards him, my arms going around his neck, his free hand pulling me closer to him. I pulled back from the kiss and before Tyler could protest or question me I moved to straddle his lap before returning my lips to his.  
I could feel him smile into the kiss and I smiled too, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling us closer together. Tyler’s hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him so that practically every inch of us was touching.  
I shivered as his tongue brushed against my lips and I allowed him access, groaning as the kiss deepened, my entire body waking up at his touch.  
I jumped when his phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket, breaking the kiss as his phone was situated in the pocket my left thigh had been pressed against.  
“Shit,” Tyler said, keeping his grip on my body as I made to move off of him. “Where you going?” he asked, his breath harsher now.  
I giggled. “Check your phone, I’m only going right next to you.”  
“Fuck the phone,” he said, his hands sliding up my sides. “I’ve wanted this for months, whoever it is can wait.”  
“You sure?” I asked.  
Tyler sighed and looked up at me, one hand sliding down my spine. “Y/N, they can wait. Right now you’re all that matters.”  
I shivered at the tone of his voice but felt my stomach do a flip. My body screamed at me to take him to bed but the moment of discussion reminded me of something troubling.  
“Not to be a mood killer but…” I said, feeling my stomach go from doing a flip to tying itself in knots.  
“You don’t want to be used,” Tyler said, guessing my train of thought.  
“I’m only twenty Tyler. I’ve got school and work. You’ve got wrestling and touring. Is there a way for this to not be using each other when we’re together?” I asked.  
“I’m only twenty too, Y/N” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around me. “And I don’t intend to use you. I’ve spent too much time wanting this to just use you and run.”   
“My boss will kill me when he finds out we’ve been serving someone underage,” I said, trying to laugh and break up the serious nature I’d stupidly brought up. I moved, trying to shift myself off of him but Tyler held tight to me, keeping my body where it was.  
“Y/N,” Tyler said, making me look at him. “I don’t intend to use you. I know I don’t know you very well but I’d like to,” he said, one hand going up to brush a stray strand of hair from my eyes.   
“Beyond tonight?” I asked.  
He laughed. “I wouldn’t be much of a British gentleman if I didn’t want more than one night, would I?” he said.  
I sighed, relief flooding through me and I leaned down to kiss him quickly, my reaction bringing a bigger smile to his face.   
“So does that mean I’m not being thrown out?” he asked.  
I smirked down at him, pulling him into another kiss and hoping that was answer enough for him. It apparently was as he immediately deepened the kiss, his hands going to my hips and pulling me flush against him. I kissed back, my hands sliding over his strong shoulders and down over his chest as I shifted my weight so that I could tug on his shirt slightly. Tyler caught on and broke the kiss quickly, sitting up slightly so I could pull his t-shirt over his head. I looked down at him and felt my core immediately react to the sight of him. He was muscled everywhere, not so much that he was bulky but more than just leanly muscled.   
“Just because I’m paid to wrestle without a shirt doesn’t mean I don’t like to keep things even elsewhere,” he said, his hands teasing the bottom of my own work shirt.  
I laughed and leaned back from him, stripping my shirt off over my head quickly and dropping it next to Tyler’s. “I’m sure you were tired of the food smell coming off of me,” I giggled, leaning back to him and stealing a kiss.  
He laughed into the kiss, his hands dancing up my bare spine, making me jump. I broke the kiss then, dropping my lips to the side of his neck as I kissed down to his collar bone. He groaned, his hands sliding down over my hips and around to grip my ass. I ground my hips down into his and he made another pleased noise at the sensation. I bit lightly on his neck but didn’t expect the reaction that drew.   
Moving faster than I’d expected Tyler grabbed me and flipped us, pinning me to the seat of my couch, my legs around his hips and he leaned down and began biting my neck and over to my shoulder, pushing aside my bra strap.  
I shivered as his lips traveled over my skin, the wetness between my legs increasing as he pushed against me, one hand going to my other bra strap and pushing it down, kissing the skin that had been underneath.   
“Tyler,” I whispered, desperation in my voice as I ran my hands over the strong expanse of his back.  
He mumbled against my skin as he bit on my collar bone and I whimpered, feeling his length pressing into me through his jeans.  
I slid my hands up to his hair and gripped him, tugging slightly to get his attention. When his gray eyes met mine I bit my lip before daring to speak.  
“Bedroom” I gasped, my right hand going to his cheek and pulling him to me for another searing kiss. When the kiss ended Tyler looked down at me, his face flush.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, please,” I said. He stood quickly and took my hand, pulling me up to a standing position too. I turned and headed down my hallway to my bedroom, walking inside and turned to face him quickly. Butterflies were in my stomach now as I saw him standing there, his body tense as he stood in front of me.  
“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to,” he said, pulling me close to him. I looked up at him and smiled.  
“That’s why I have you here and not Trent or Pete,” I said.  
He laughed. “Thank god for that, I’d have to murder one of my best friends.” I smiled and went on my toes a little to kiss him and he immediately scooped me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and he walked over to my bed, laying me down on it.  
His lips immediately found mine, his hands moving up my torso, his right hand gripping my breast and teasing me through the bra as his left hand wrapped around my back to undo the clasp. When he’d gotten my bra off he pulled back to look down at me and I immediately tried to cover up. His hands gripped my wrists and a small frown creased his lips.  
“Why are you doing that?” he asked.   
I didn’t know how to explain myself so I stayed silent.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said, leaning down to kiss me quickly.  
“Tyler,” I sighed.  
“No,” he said, cutting off whatever I was about to say. “I have seen you and wanted you for too long and no one, not even you, will convince me that you’re not beautiful.”  
My eyes stung slightly as he shifted my arms above my head and pinned them there. “Now, let me do what I’ve wanted to do,” he said. I nodded my agreement and he dipped his head, his lips closing around my left nipple and biting slightly.  
I jumped and he pushed my hands into the mattress a bit more, indicating he didn’t want me to move. I nodded again and he must have felt it because, even though he didn’t look up at me. He shifted his lips to my right nipple, his hands sliding down from my hands and over my torso, his left hand sliding between us and in between my legs.  
I jumped as his fingers pressed against me through my jeans. “Tyler,” I whimpered and I could feel him smirk against my skin but he didn’t say anything as he slid his lips further down my body until he reached my jeans.   
I looked down at him and nodded as his hands hovered over the button and zipper of my jeans. Smirking Tyler undid my jeans and tugged them off of me. I sat up and met him as he crawled back onto the bed and caught him in a kiss, my hands going to his jeans and undoing the button there.  
Tyler smiled against my lips and as soon as his jeans were gone he was laying across me against, his weight supported on his right arm as his left hand explored every inch of skin on my body. I shivered under his touch, pulling him into a searing kiss.   
He must have sense the urgency in my movements and soon my underwear was gone and so were his. I moaned at the feeling of his length against my leg, having thought about this since the night I first saw him. Now, that we were here, I wanted to speed it up and slow it down all at the same time.  
As if he was reading my mind Tyler slowed the kiss and pulled back slightly, his eyes on mine. “Hey, we’ve got all the time in the world,” he said, his voice deeper and accent thicker than I’d ever heard it. The sound went straight to my core and I could feel myself growing wetter even though he wasn’t touching me there.  
“All the time in the world, yeah? Tell that to the hormones,” I laughed.  
Tyler chuckled and his lips found my neck, his mustache tickling behind my ear slightly but it only added to the sensations that were taking my brain over. His left hand slid down and brushed against me and he bit back a groan as he felt how ready I was.  
“Well, fuck,” he said. I smirked and gripped his length, pumping him slowly and enjoying the shiver that sent through him. “That seems unfair,” He groaned.  
I laughed as I shifted my weight so that I was leaning over him, my hand till pumping him slowly. “How is it not fair?”   
“I’m young and innocent?” he tried, laughing slightly. I giggled and moved to straddle him, my hands going to either side of his head, his length brushing against my ass.   
“Yeah? Maybe we should stop then?”  
“No way,” Tyler said, pulling me down into a kiss. I whimpered against his lips, trying to resist the urge to sink down onto him immediately. When we pulled apart from the kiss we looked at each other and silently agreed as I shifted back, his tip at my entrance.  
“You sure, love?” he asked, his hands hovering just over my hips, clenching into fists to avoid forcing me down on him.   
“We’re covered,” I said.  
“Yeah? Then promise me something?”  
“What’s that?” I asked as his hands slid up my sides.  
“Tomorrow, we go to dinner.”  
I smiled down at him. “It’s a date.”  
With that Tyler buried himself into me, his hands grabbing my hips and forcing them down, the strength behind the motion taking my breath away as my body stretched to accommodate him. I groaned loudly, my hands resting on his chest for leverage as I shifted my hips, trying to control the speed. Tyler, sensing my goal, lessened his grip on me and allowed me to control our movements, his hands sliding over my skin and helping me balance.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said, looking up at me. I shivered as his cock brushed against the spot inside me and I doubled over, putting my forehead on his, my hips still rotating as the feeling made lights explode behind my eyes.  
“Remind me to blush about that comment later,” I said. He laughed and I groaned as he pulled me tightly to him and he moved, never breaking our connection as we rolled and suddenly he was on top of me.  
“Fuck,” I whimpered as he resumed thrusting into me, his strength surprising me again. I hadn’t had to move an inch to adjust and he continued to hit the spot inside me, making me grip my bedsheets tightly for fear of marking his back up.  
The room filled with groans and gasps as I reached orgasm, Tyler’s name the only word I knew for a minute as he continued to pump into me until he too found release, his hips snapping against mine until our bodies stilled against each other’s.  
When we’d disentangled from each other I found myself immediately curling into Tyler’s side and he smiled against the top of my head, wrapping his strong arms around me. I tried to think of something to say but Tyler saved me from that.  
“So, do I need to get a cab or can I stay here?”  
I laughed and looked up at him. “You think I’m letting you out of my bed anytime soon?” Tyler laughed briefly before we kissed lazily, my body sated as my heart rate finally began to slow.  
As Tyler tugged the blankets up over us I shifted closer to him. “Good night, Tyler,” I whispered, feeling my mind drift off towards sleep.  
“Good night, sweetheart.”


End file.
